


Music Has Away Of Saying Things That Words Just Don't

by MyHouseInBudapest



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHouseInBudapest/pseuds/MyHouseInBudapest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero and Balth our just hanging out and some how he fixes all her problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Has Away Of Saying Things That Words Just Don't

It was one of those weird days where the weather for some unknown reason decided to be just at that perfect point of not too hot and not too cold, it's just right and your can't help and be happy about it.

This is exactly what Hero Duke was thinking as she sat under a tree with a cold glass of lemonade and the wonderful company of a musical genius AKA Balthazar Jones.

"I never thanked you," Hero said after about half an hour of blissful silence filled only with the sound of Balths ukulele.

"For what?"

"Sigh Not So. I don't if it was words or the music itself but it really help, and reminded me of some of more beautiful things in life."

"Anything in pertically?" He asked, his full attention now on Hero.

"You know the simple things," she's says running a hand through her hair. "The first winter frost, the smell of flowers in spring. Music oh my god you remind me that music has away of saying things that words just don't, you know."

"Yeah, I really get that." They relapsed back into comfortable silence.

"And, you're also help me realise that," Hero paused, before setting up a turning to face Balth "That there some stuff ... I um ... want to say, and um I don't really know how to, yet." she frowned trying to figure out the right words.

"Your right you know, music does say stuff better than words," Balth said slowly strumming. Hero looked at him for a moment before reaching slowly past him for the second ukulele.

 

For a while nothing was said. Nothing need to be said. Everything Hero has feeling, everything she hadn't quite been sure about came pouring thought the music filling the air and her mind with rhythm.  
For that short spaces of time she forgot all here her problem, everything that worried, everything that scared her, she was just one with the music.

When they stopped Hero felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

"Thank you," she said in a quiet voices.

"You know, if you play that to Ursula, I think she'd say yes." Hero's head jerked up and stared with wide eyes and an open mouth at a now smiling Balthazar.

"Hero she's my best friend. You think i don't see how she looks at you, how you look at her. Not to mention that when we hang out the topics our mostly filming, music and you." Hero look down that her hands resting in her lap.

"You really think she likes me?"

"Hero I know she does. Now the question is what our you doing here with me when you could be with her, letting music do what words just can't."

Before she knew it hero had thrown her arms around Balth.

"Thank you," she whispered "Thank you so much, not just for this but for everything you've done, everything you've said, and everything you didn't."

She untangled herself from him before grabbing her ukulele and jumping to her feet.

"Hero." she turned smiling "You deserve to be happy." Hero bent down and kissed Balth on the cheek.

"Lets go and see if I can be."

She turned away and ran off in the duration of Ursula's house leaving a smiling Balthazar Jones behind her.

Yes, she was going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed, 
> 
> Lucy xxx


End file.
